Percabeth One-Shots
by Emilyluvs2read
Summary: Just some little one-shots; some I created from the top of my mind and some inspired by posts on Instagram/Tumblr.
1. Late Night

"I'm home!" called a very annoyed Annabeth. She was supposed to be home _hours_ ago, but, of course, her professor had to keep her after the class. And of _course_ a monster had to interrupt already horrible traffic downtown. She hadn't been able to call her fiancé, Percy, since demigods shouldn't have cell phones. Annabeth could hear pots and pans being moved around in the kitchen. She was praying to the gods that he wasn't pissed at her for not telling him she was running late.

As she neared the kitchen, Annabeth heard cabinets being slammed. She put her keys down loudly on the kitchen table, moving to be behind her amazing fiancé. She put her arms around him, scaring him so much he grabbed riptide from the counter.

"Gods, Annabeth. You scared the schist out of me." The look on his face showed worry and happiness at the same time. Annabeth realized what a problem not having a phone contains.

"I'm so sorry Percy. I didn't have a way to call and class ran late and a monster attack during traffic…" Annabeth trailed off, realizing that she should _not_ have mentioned the monster attack. He was already worried about her since…Tartarus…but this just fueled the fire.

"Monster attack? Gods Annabeth, I really wish you had a way to call. I would have helped…"

"Perseus Jackson, I don't need help with just a little monster. It only bothered traffic for like, an hour. I can take care of myself, you know."

"Oh Annabeth. I didn't mean that as a way of calling you weak. It's just when you get into a fight…and I'm not there to help… if you ever got hurt I would never forgive myself."

"Percy…that's so sweet." She moved to hug Percy again, more tightly of course. He returned the hug, kissing the top of her head. He was a couple inches taller which _always_ bothers Annabeth. "Okay, enough depressing talk. What's for dinner?"

Percy beamed. "My favorite; blue pancakes!"


	2. Class

As Ms. Singer continued on with her boring lecture, Annabeth's mind began to wander. Her eyes moved to the windows in the front of the room. It was a cold day for April, bringing rain along with it. Percy and Annabeth shared an apartment in New Rome, just a few miles from campus. They had the option of staying on campus, but they wouldn't let them become roommates and, even after 3 years, the dreams from Tartarus are still very vivid. Annabeth _always_ paid attention in class; especially Ms. Singer's Architecture class, but this certain rainy day had Annabeth thinking of Percy.

She began to think about the future; she and Percy moving out of New Rome and maybe back to New York or even staying near Camp Jupiter. A house or apartment? That was the question that had Annabeth asking the most questions: an apartment would be cheaper, but a house near the city would have a front yard/backyard that their kids could play in. _Their kids_. Percy spraying them with water; their shrieks of laughter filling their home and neighborhood. She smiled, hoping that one day these dreams might become a reality...

"Ms. Chase." Annabeth quickly moved to face the teacher that was now starting at her. Annabeth _always_ had the answer to a question and would never zone out during a lecture. "Would you please share the notes _you_ have taken during this class period?" Everyone turned to stare at her. She had no help from anyone; she was the only Greek in this advanced collage course.

"Um..." Annabeth stared at the desk pretending to study her notes which contained a blank piece of notebook paper. After a few seconds, someone across the room coughed and Ms. Singer turned away for about five seconds, looking for whoever interrupted her scolding. It was within those five seconds that Mitchell, a Roman who was really nice and polite, slid his notes in front of Annabeth. When she looked at him, she could see a resemblance to Nico Di Angelo. She gave him a look of thanks, and he just smiled in return.

When Ms. Singer turned back around, Annabeth recited some of Mitchell's notes; editing them along the way to make them sound like her own. When she was finished, Ms. Singer made a huff of recognition, and turned to resume her lecture. When she had turned, Annabeth quietly slid her notes toward Mitchell's spot, his eyes watching Ms. Singer the entire time.

After class, Ms. Singer stopped Annabeth at the door. "Those were great notes," said Ms. Singer. "I'm curious though; how did you take such great notes when you were staring out the window the entire time?"

"Ummmm..."

"You should be thankful that Mr. Di Angelo was prepared for class today." As she began to walk away, Annabeth chased after her.

"Ms. Singer? What is Mr. Di Angelo's first name? I can't remember."

"You sit next to him, Ms. Chase. How do you not know his name?"

"I don't know; he just resembles a friend of mine so I get their names confused."

"Hmmm. Well, I guess you should ask him yourself." As she began to walk away, she turned around and said one word that had Annabeth's mind reeling.

"Nico. Nico Di Angelo."


End file.
